beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle Salvatore
This is the F'emale' version of this character. Click here for Damon Salvatore (see disclaimer before accusing) This character belongs to ChelsieLynn Danielle Salvatore is a Vampire, one of the female protagonists of The Vampire Diaries. She was a major antagonist in the first part of season one and eventually became the anti-hero. Danielle is the elder sister to Stephanie Salvatore. She was born in 1840 and lived in the colonial town of Mystic Falls with her sister Stephanie and her mother Genevieve Salvatore. Danielle became a vampire in 1864, which makes her 171. At the times of her return to Mystic Falls, Danielle and Stephanie hadn't seen each other in fifteen years due to their bitter, violent relationship. In the 1950s, Danielle was captured and tortured by the Whitmore family, of which the members experiment on vampires for a "bigger purpose" and during her 5 years of captivity, she meets another prisoner, Erica , whom she becomes good friends with. Eventually, the plan the two made failed at a critical moment and thinking Erica "died" because of her, Danielle ‘turned off’ her humanity to suppress the guilt and sadness. She sought revenge, an act of hunting down every member over generations which she finally ends it with Alizabeth's death. Because of the events Danielle endured she became known as an Augustine Vampire. Danielle's sole purpose in coming back to Mystic Falls was to free Charles Pierce, the vampire who turned her and the man she deeply loved. After realizing that Charles never loved her, her love for him fades as her friendship with Eli, Charles's descendant and doppelgänger, grows. Due to his impact on her and the strengthening relationship with her sister, they begin working together and protect Eli, his friends and family. She used to live with her sister, boyfriend, Eli (when he isn't away at college), and his sister, Jennifer Gilbert in the Salvatore Boarding House. Throughout the series, her bond with Eli continuously grows and they eventually fall in love with each other. Shortly after his death and subsequent transition into a vampire, Eli's feelings for Danielle are heightened which makes him admit his love for her and they start a romantic relationship. In Season Five, she discovers Lucianna's undead status and they become friends once again however once "Eli" breaks up with her, she puts an end to her diabolical plan against the Whitmore Family and is then injected with a dangerous compound by Wendy Maxfield, causing her to become an Augustine Vampire and the only one in existence. She was later cured, thanks to Luci, Stephanie, and Christian's actions. Due to the Other Side collapsing, Danielle gave up her life to save her loved ones causing Eli, Stephanie, and Alanna much grief. Her best friends are Eli Gilbert, Alanna Saltzman, and Lucianna. After Alanna's death, she continues to think of her as her best friend, "sistter", and drinking buddy. As the bad girl of the show, her goes by this motto: "If you're gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving." Danielle is a member of the Salvatore Family, and a member of the Town Council. Early Life Danielle was born to Genevieve Salvatore and an unnamed father on June 28th, 1839 in the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Her younger sister Stephanie Salvatore is seven years younger than her, and the two were very close. She joined the Confederate Army as a nurse at some point, coming back when she was on leave to spend time at the Salvatore Estate. It is unclear when Danielle first met Charlie Pierce, but she left the Confederacy and returned to Mystic Falls to spend more time with him. Her father disapproved of what she considered Danielle's poor sense of duty. It is uncertain how or when Danielle found out that Charlie was a vampire, but unlike Stephanie she did not fear or reject him, and willingly drank his blood. He once demonstrated to her one of his tricks for securing victims: lying in the middle of a road to stop any travelers that may come to pass. Though she showed an initial hesitance, Danielle even kissed him while a victim's blood still stained his lips. Danielle wanted to give up her human life and spend an eternity with Charlie, and she begged Stephanie to keep the secret from their mother, who was a member of the Town Council and a vampire-hater. When Stephanie inadvertently revealed that Charlie was a vampire, he was taken away by the townspeople. Their mother was furious and scolded Danielle for trying to conceal his secret and protect his. Danielle was furious with Stephanie, but Stephanie agreed to work with her to rescue him. In the midst of their daring plan, they were both shot and killed by Genevieve, who was ashamed of her daughters for sympathizing with and loving a vampire. They both died with Charlie's blood in their systems, but Danielle awakened first and witnessed the burning of Fell's Church, where the townspeople had imprisoned the vampires, including Charlie. When Stephanie awoke the next morning, Danielle told her that Charlie's death meant her reason for living was gone, and she wouldn't complete her transition into a vampire. Later that day, when Stephanie returned after being unable to resist feeding on her own father, and inadvertently completing the transition, she forced Danielle to drink from a young man's neck, causing Danielle to also complete her transition. She promised Stephanie an eternity of misery, not for making her turn but for the fact that Charlie had turned Stephanie as well, instead of just Danielle. At some point Danielle received a daylight ring from Eric Bennett. He told Danielle that he had spared the vampires in the church, which Danielle kept secret from Stephanie until 145 years later, when she would be able to free Charlie from the church. 1912 Danielle saw Stephanie in 1912 for the first time in 48 years since they transitioned; both had returned to Mystic Falls for their nieces, Zamara, funeral. After an initial hesitance, Danielle agreed to have a drink with Stephanie and catch up. When she was feeding on a human alone, the vampire Sage found her and commented on her lack of enjoyment for the feed. Danielle seemed content to feed just enough to survive, but Cain encouraged her to enjoy it, to take pleasure in being a vampire. Once she was persuaded, she tried to get Stephanie to enjoy the feed, and talked her into feeding on human blood again. Stephanie fed so hard on her victim that she tore her head off, shocking both sisters. Furious with Danielle for making her drink human blood, she ran off and Danielle did not pursue her. 1942 Danielle was living in New Orleans with a vampire she had turned named Cain. Danielle soon noticed a pattern of strange behavior from the man, in that every order she gave him, even seemingly innocuous ones, he followed with frightening enthusiasm. She sought guidance from the witch Valkin LaMarche to break the sire bond between her and Cain, and the witch told her he needed a human sacrifice of 12 people to do the spell. Danielle killed the 12 people, but could not find Val to perform the spell she needed. She ended up ordering Cain to count every brick on every building in New Orleans and meet her at the corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. She left New Orleans soon after only to return decades later to find Cain still counting the bricks of the buildings. Danielle while she was in New Orleans. At Alex's insistence, Stephanie sought to make peace with her sister before shipping out to the North African front of the war as a nurse. After an initial hesitance, Danielle seemed happy to reunite with her sister after thirty years apart, and the two spent the evening talking. Danielle even suggested she might join Stephanie and leave for war with her, but Alex made it clear he did not approve of the idea. His concerns seemed warranted especially after Cain brought a bleeding victim to the bar where they were talking and Stephanie started to lose it at the sight and smell of human blood. Later, Danielle was all ready to ship out with Stephanie when Alex talked her out of it, citing her profligate lifestyle and how Danielle's behavior would not be good for Stephanie's rehabilitation. Realizing he might be right, Danielle decided not to go, and she left the train station without explaining to Stephanie. 1953-1958 In 1953, Josephine Salvatore lured Danielle to Mystic Falls in order to hand her over to Dr. Whitmore. After Josephine injected Danielle with vervain, Danielle killed her, but Dr. Whitmore entered the room shortly after and injected Danielle with another dose of vervain. When she woke up she was strapped to a table and Dr. Whitmore cut one of her eyes out, in order to experiment and study vampire healing abilities. Danielle was brought to a cell and in the cell next to her was another vampire named Lucianna. The two vampires bonded and it was Luci's friendship that allowed Danielle to hold on to her humanity. Dr. Whitmore continued to torture and perform experiments on her and she called her 21051. Every year Whitmore would show the rest of Augustine Danielle and Luci and demonstrate her research on the annual New Years Party. Luci then came up with a plan for one of them two would drink the others blood ration in order to build up her strength until the coming New Years Eve. Danielle was the lucky one and when the next New Years Eve Party came she broke free from her chains and she slaughtered every member of Augustine while the building set ablaze. Luci was still trapped in her cage and Danielle tried to free her, but the cage bars were soaked with vervain and couldn't get her out. Danielle knew that if she was going to save herself she had to stop caring about Luci so she turned her humanity switch of. Now not caring she left Luci to burn alive. After finally being free from five years of torture, Danielle kept the promise she made to Luci to kill every member in the Whitmore family, but one and let that person have a family and kill them to but one and to the same thing again and again. Danielle did exactly that and among the ones she killed was Erika Whitmore's parents and Erika was among the ones that she kept alive. 1960 It had been two years since Danielle escaped the Augustine cell, and she still had her humanity switched off. On November 8, 1960, during Election night, a man asked Danielle for a interview. He asked her questions related to the terrible fire at Whitmore House and then tried to attack her with a vervain injection, but Danielle easily stopped him. When she found out that he was an Augustine member she ripped his head off. Decades later Danielle finds out that the boy she killed was actually Luci's one true love, Micheal James. 1977 Danielle lived in New York City during the 70's, where she maintained a wild life full of parties and feeding off of people. At the time, she still had her humanity switch off and she killed locals of New York; a soon to be fed upon victim asked if she was the Daughter of Sam, to which Danielle replied, "Daughter of Giuseppe, but close enough". Danielle was friends with Willow, another vampire, who ran a bar and let Danielle feed on the people there, while in exchange, Danielle stole her victim's ID's for her. Alex had eventually found Danielle and told her that he and Stephanie had heard all about Danielle's current life and that Stephanie was worried for her. Alex tried to help Danielle get her humanity back, but Danielle rejected his offer. However, Alex was stubborn and he stuck with Danielle for the following six months. He had gotten Danielle to talk about Charlie Pierce, thinking that if she talks about him, her switch will flip on. Danielle tricks Alex into thinking that her humanity was back and the two have a night full of wild sex. The next morning, Alex woke up on a roof because the sunlight was burning his skin. He tried to escape by opening the door to get into Billy's, but it was locked. Then he found out the truth: Danielle had tricked him. Danielle told him that it was her way of getting back at him for annoying her for the past six months. She ditched Alex on the roof thereafter, leaving him trapped until nightfall. It was revealed in The Cell, that Danielle turned off her humanity in the 1950's because she couldn't deal with the pain of leaving Luci behind while escaping from the Augustine Society. Trivia Category:TVD Characters Category:Genderswapped Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Canon Females